


Flipped Switch

by sinofwriting



Series: Buck Knows... (Aka 9-1-1 Crossovers) [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV), The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: Or in which Buck really does keep his private life private.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), John "Abe" Abraham/Evan "Buck" Buckley
Series: Buck Knows... (Aka 9-1-1 Crossovers) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750306
Comments: 4
Kudos: 170





	Flipped Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the whole Abby/Buck storyline and Buck having one night stands in season one of 9-1-1.   
> This takes place pre-season one of The Code, but during the beginning of season two of 9-1-1.

Eddie watched as Buck didn’t even spare him a glance. Was he really the guy everyone had been talking about his first shift? The one who was like a puppy. Always willing to help and always had a smile on his face. 

He wonders for a second if it’s him that Buck is having a problem with. He knew he was the new guy and it could cause some issues and he had heard Captain Nash boasting about his achievements. It could be jealousy or even insecurity. But, as Eddie thought back to when they were introduced, Buck seemed distracted, already in the mood he’s in. 

“Is he always like this?” Eddie finds himself asking as they eat dinner, well everyone but Buck that is. He’s currently sitting in the locker room, a stoic look on his face.   
Hen sighs, “no. What we told you last shift, we meant. We’ve never seen him like this.”   
“Could it be girlfriend troubles? Or boyfriend troubles?” Eddie doesn’t know why he’s asking. Maybe it’s to do with the last call, when it seems like Eddie had seen the Buck everyone had talked about, only for him to turn silent and brooding again.   
“Doubtful.” Chimney laughs. “Buck doesn’t date and I don’t mean that he sleeps around either. We thought he did at first, but nada. He doesn’t date or screw around.”   
Eddie’s eyebrows furrow as he spares another glance at Buck. It couldn’t be for a lack of attraction on the other side. “Family troubles?”   
Captain Nash sighs, “honestly Eddie, we don’t know too much about Buck. Other than he doesn’t date. We’ve gotten no idea about his family or friends outside of here. He’s pretty private.”   
“We just haven’t broken him down yet. If we got you, we’ll get him.” Hen reassures, patting the fire captains shoulder. 

When he looks over at Buck again a few minutes later, he’s surprised to see something else on his face. Something other than the blank mask he’s been seeing today. He glances around him, before heading downstairs. 

As Eddie gets closer he realizes that Buck looks relieved and slightly desperate, two expressions that shouldn’t go hand in hand. “Everything alright?” He asks, leaning against the door frame.  
The younger man nods, “yeah, everything is now.” He stands up and extends a hand. “I’d like to apologize for how I’ve been today, not the first impression I wanted to make.”   
Eddie shakes the offered hand, letting go when he starts to speak. “It’s not a big deal. Everyone told me that this isn’t usually what you’re like. Besides you still worked with the team flawlessly.”   
“That’s part of the job isn’t it?”

Eddie watches him for a few more seconds and can’t resist asking. “Do you mind if I ask what was bothering you?”  
He smiles, “I was just waiting for someone to call me. I was supposed to get the call before shift started, but I didn’t get until a little before you came in to check on me.”   
“I’m guessing everything’s okay then?”   
“Yeah, everything’s good.”

The next shift he has at the 118, he gets to see the Buck that everyone talks about. And not just for a split second, but for the whole shift. He does smile all the time and does make Eddie think of a puppy. He also spits out any random facts he can, he also proves to be one of the most caring and selfless people Eddie knows when Buck drives him to Christopher’s school and then drives them both home. Telling Eddie he’ll pick them both up at 6:30am. 

It’s a day after Eddie's fourth shift and two days after the earthquake that Eddie learns something personal about the man, that somehow in a span of a few days became a best friend to Eddie. 

They are at Buck’s place, Pepa having insisted on taking Christopher for the night, considering the two days he had worked in a row. She had also wanted him to get out of the house, but when Buck saw the grimace on his face at the idea of going to a bar, he had invited him over. 

“I have no idea if this is any good by the way.” Buck tells him as he hands him a beer he’s never even heard of before. “I get a random six pack delivered every month and this is this month's beer.”   
Eddie takes a drag and hums at the surprisingly pleasant taste. “Okay, the name sucks, but the beer is not so bad.”   
Buck nods, taking another drink. “Reminds me a little of a beer I tried a while ago, had huckleberry in it.”   
“Huckleberry?”   
“Swear to god. I’ve tried many beers and I’ll never forget that one.”   
“Did it also get sent to you?” Eddie asks.   
“Found it at the store, figured I’d give it a try.” 

Eddie goes to say something, when the front door swings open. “Buck!” The voice calls out, before stepping around the small wall into the living room. Seeing Buck the man lets out a sigh of relief. “Jesus you scared me. I’ve been texting and calling you.” It becomes clear to Eddie that the man either is ignoring him or just hasn’t realized he’s there yet.   
Buck gets up from where he had been perching in the arm of the couch, moving towards the man. “The earthquake right? My phone got ruined, I left you a message at your office, or tried to. I got some guy, I can’t remember his name, but he told me that he would get to you.”   
“Well, he didn’t.” The man hugs, shaking his head. “And your new phone?”   
“Getting here tomorrow morning.” Buck takes a step forward, holding the man’s face in his hands. “I promise I’m okay.” 

The quiet reassurance makes Eddie realize another thing. While Buck hadn’t told anyone, he clearly has a partner. It also was clear the Buck hadn't forgotten he was in the room, because he glanced at him, before stepping away. 

“Abe, this is Eddie Diaz, he just started at 118. Eddie, this is John Abraham, but he only responds to Abe.” He introduces.   
Eddie expects someone embarrassment, but the man only grins as he shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you, Eddie. Buck told me about you briefly. I heard you served?”   
He glances at Buck. “I did, Army.”   
“Marine.” Abe offers, and it’s now that Eddie looks at him and sees the uniform. Something he had missed, too caught up in the couples facial expressions. “Where were you stationed?”  
Abe laughs, “I haven’t been stationed anywhere since ‘10. I’m a judge advocate, but before I was doing that I was in Afghanistan.”   
“I was also there in ‘15. Not easy to come back is it?”   
“No.” Abe nods, sparing a glance at Buck who was on his phone, giving them privacy. “But it gets easier. You ever need to talk, you can call me. Buck will give you my number. But also, don’t worry about talking to him. He’s a good listener and it’s easy to open up to him. He also doesn’t mind or charge.”   
Buck looks up at the last part, pocketing his phone. “I only charge you.”   
“And it’s worth every dollar.” Abe jokes back, pressing a kiss to the slightly taller man’s cheek. “Now, I’m going to let you guys continue guys night, while I shower and then sleep, because I’m wiped out.” 

It takes a few minutes for Eddie to find the words, “you two realize what you do to people, right?”   
“Turn them on?” Buck jokes, with a wink.   
He rolls his eyes, “I don’t doubt it, but I’m talking about the comforting thing. I don’t open up to people, you’ve probably guessed that. Yet, I brought up serving, I never talk about that. It’s a point of tension with everyone.”   
Buck smiles, “Not us and we’ve gotten that before from other friends. I think it’s just when we want someone to be in our lives, we make sure that they’re comfortable enough to be in them.” 

The two firefighters continue talking, and when they get to their third beer, Buck sighs. “Ask the question.”   
“I don’t have a question.”   
“Yes, you do. You have since I told you how long Abe and I have been together, so ask.”   
“Why doesn’t anyone at the station know? I mean other than me?”  
Buck leans back into the couch. “I love Bobby, Hen, and Chimney, but have you picked up on anything with them?”   
“The teasing. You think they’ll tease you about this?”   
He shrugs, “I don’t know and I don’t care to find out. Since I started, I’ve been the butt of the joke and I get why. I’m impulsive and apparently a little dumb. It’s why I keep my private life private. I don’t need jokes that aren’t jokes about it.”   
“Why let me know?”   
“I didn’t have much choice in the matter and I know that if you do make a joke, it’ll be you laughing with me not at me.”


End file.
